What If?
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: This is a little one shot that looks at what could have happened in Sonic X, the second to last episode.


**What If? - 1**

This is wondering what if Shadow had got to Dark Oak and fought him. Here is a one-shot! Part of my What If series.

Dark Oak's eyes never left the monitors, in which he could see a small black hedgehog, blasting Meterex soldiers left, right and centre. Metal fingers placed together at the fingertips, Dark Oak gave no sign that he was lost in thought. After all, he was a Seedrian covered in robotic skin. He liked the look of this hedgehog. Maybe he'd be a challenge for a change.

"Master, what do we do?" One of his many soldiers broke his reverie.

"Nothing. Let him come to me." He answered, sounding deeply amused.

"Of course." The soldier consented and exchanged a bewildered look with his colleague sitting next to him; if he'd had the ability to use facial expressions of course.

"Come on hedgehog. Let me learn all about you." Dark Oak muttered.

Shadow ran the length of the corridor, palm facing outwards, tingling with Chaos energy.

"Chaos Spear!"

Robots exploded everywhere. Half of the passage seemed to be falling apart, thanks to him.

"Where is Dark Oak?" he asked calmly, picking a robot up by its neck. He hated being intimidating, even to emotionless machines.

"...I don't know." The robot replied shortly and was rewarded with a kick in the face.

Throwing broken metal aside, Shadow continued onwards. Having only just got his memories back (most of them being unpleasant), it still amazed Shadow how powerful he was. He wasn't sure about it. It...scared him. He looked down at his hands. Shivering, he put his thin arms around his slim body and stared at his surroundings, coming to a halt. The passageways seemed dark and lifeless-just like the ARK had been.

"No..." He whispered, shaking his black and red head. "Not now."

His voice was soft and quiet, not what you would expect from a powerful being.

As he continued down the corridor, his hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. This was getting too easy.

Further down the ship, Chris, Eggman, Bocoe and Decoe were struggling to keep their footing as their part of the ship disintegrated.

"Crap!" Chris yelled, summoning the X Tornado with a wave of his device and a press of a button. "Shadow's still in there!"

Tails sounded panicky as he answered. "You sure?!"

"Of course I'm sure!" Chris snapped, watching Eggman fly back to his ship.

"We'd better give him a hand." Knuckles took over the monitor.

"Roger that."

Shadow kept running and running.

Almost...there.

He panted a little as he skated gracefully along, his air shoes giving him that much-needed boost of speed. Everything seemed quiet...it was starting to worry him.

No Meterex minions stood before him, trying to prevent his motives from being carried through. No lasers, no challenge. Why?

Shadow couldn't help letting his mind question the scenario. If they hadn't realised he was aboard, then no Meterex robots would have appeared in the first place. If they knew he was here...then why weren't they stopping him? Did Dark Oak await his arrival?

Shadow paused as he spotted a crossroad ahead of him. He considered which way to take. Left or right? He opted for right first. This corridor too had no opposition waiting for him.

Suddenly, a giant door rose up into his view as he turned a corner. This was it. He felt it.

Metal knobs glinted and odd symbols had been carved into the door. If Cosmo had been around, she would have happily deduced it for him. But she wasn't, and he was glad. She was an innocent child, lovely and wide-eyed...just like SHE had been.

"No." Shadow shook his head, clearing his mind. He reached out a gloved hand and touched the cold silver door. Only, it wasn't cold. It felt strangely warm, like it had its own life-force. He swore he could feel a pulsing sensation. The door opened silently at his touch.

Dark Oak waited.

"Welcome, little hedgehog."

Knuckles smashed through the guards using brute strength, Rouge and Tails bringing up the rear. Despite his appearance, Miles "Tails" Prower was no weakling. He was smarted than most children of his age. As for Rouge, well. She certainly lived up to being a "femme fatale".

"Tails! You picked him up yet?" Knuckles yelled over his shoulder.

"No! We're too far away from him, I think!" Tails shifted his little backpack onto his shoulder.

"Typical Shy-Guy." Rouge rolled her eyes. "Always doing stuff by himself."

"What? Are you WORRIED?" Knuckles turned, looking crafty.

"No." She replied calmly. "He can look after himself."

Knuckles turned away, evidently disappointed about the lack of anger displayed from her. Tails couldn't help but grin.

A loud BOOM echoed from above and they all stopped jogging as Tails' body-heat detector began to beep.

"Found him." Tails said.

Shadow stared silently at his enemy, making no movement.

"You have come a long way, just to be swiped down at the last moment." Dark Oak fingered his tattered cloak.

"Leave everyone else alone." Shadow tensed, crouching forward slightly. "Cosmo has never done anything to you." His soft voice carried across the room.

Dark Oak stared impassively down on Shadow.

"She was the perfect spy."

"She is just a child!" Shadow burst out. "Why can you not see that?"

Dark Oak chuckled. "You are just a child as well. What makes you think you can possibly change my mind, or hurt me?"

Shadow glared at him. "You are nothing more than a plant trapped in metal. Earthya was right about you. And so was Cosmo. You also killed Molly! I cannot forgive you for that. I will not let you hurt anyone else!" With a cry, he let loose the Chaos Blast that he had been quietly building up.

Dark Oak was slammed into the wall.

"Not bad for a rat."

He moved swiftly towards Shadow, pulling out a crimson blade.

Shadow leapt to the side, avoiding the sword as it was driven into the spot he had just been standing. "Chaos Spear!"

Yellow arrows of Chaos energy flew towards Dark Oak as Shadow teleported behind him and kicked him in the back of the head.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Dark Oak spun around and caught Shadow's foot with one hand.

One of the Chaos Spears caught him in his arm, forcing him to let go of Shadow.

Shadow teleported out of sight.

"Where are you, young vermin?" Dark Oak straightened up, a tiny hole sizzling in his arm.

Shadow clung to the ceiling, barely permitting himself to breathe.

Dark Oak sighed in disappointment. "And I was having such fun. Now I will have to go back to being bored."

Shadow dropped silently to the floor behind him, charging up fire in his palm. Faster than the naked eye could see, he pushed his palm forward, pushing the flames into Dark Oak.

"AAAAGGH!" Dark Oak gave a yell and was flung into the floor.

Shadow stood over him. "I told you, I will not permit your acts of power."

Dark Oak's face looked up at him.

Before Shadow could react, he swung his blade and inflicted a deep cut on Shadow's leg.

Shadow flung himself out of harm's way, crying out in pain.

The dark-grey robot charged after the midnight warrior.

"Valiant you are hedgehog." He grinned (well he would have, if he wasn't covered in steel) as he slashed at Shadow.

Shadow barely dodged the attack, red streaming down his leg, weaving into his vermillion markings.

"Chaos Control!"

Everything slowed down. Dark Oak swerved in slow motion as Shadow brought his right foot onto his head. Still moving painfully slow, Dark Oak started to turn. Shadow felt the Chaos energies draining out of the room Chaos Control wouldn't hold for much longer. So he started punching and kicking every part of Dark Oak he could reach.

With a snapping sound, time reached its normal movement and Dark Oak plunged forward with his sword, only to meet thin air.

"Clever trick Shadow."

"I can do more than that." Shadow stated, his injured left leg wobbling.

"So I see."

Shadow unleashed another Chaos Blast, causing Dark Oak to be flung across the room yet again. But apart from the hole in his arm and melted metal on his back, Dark Oak had barely sustained any injury.

"I will not be able to beat him like this." Shadow muttered, feeling panicky as he let loose another torrent of Chaos Spears.

Dark Oak dodged them all and cut Shadow's arm, causing another cry of pain from Shadow.

Shadow teleported to the other side of the room in a flash of blue light, gingerly putting weight on his leg. He wouldn't be able to run, even if he wanted to.

Then he got an idea. If Dark Oak was made of metal, then water would either corrode of rust the metal. Once the metal was weakened, then he could grill the plant inside with fire.

"Thank Chaos for my ability to control the elements." He thought as he produced a blob of glowing blue water in his hand. It swelled until it was the size of an ocean wave.

"Now !" he thought and let go.

The wave crashed down on Dark Oak, covering him completely. His sword spiralled away in the current. Shadow commanded the water to clear and he spotted Dark Oak wet, but his armour unharmed.

"Oh no..." Shadow gave a quiet moan.

Dark Oak shook himself like a dog as he bent to retrieve his sword.

"Quite a pitiful attempt, hedgehog."

Shadow backed against the wall, fire sizzling around him.

"But not good enough!"

He leapt at Shadow and Shadow sent a wall of flame up to protect himself.

The glowing sword sliced straight through the flames. With savage triumph, Dark Oak pulled it back.

Shadow remained crouched on the floor as the flames died away, gripping his shoulder tightly with a shivering hand. Blood spurted from the shoulder.

"Are you still going to try? It is hopeless for you."

"I will not give in..." Shadow replied, a look of determination on his scratched and bruised face.

"Then let me end this for you."

Shadow slammed his hand onto the steel floor, sending electricity shockwaves through to Dark Oak. It didn't hurt him the robotic plant the way he thought it would. After all, Dark Oak was not normal.

"Big mistake little brat!" Dark Oak swiped his blade at him. He wasn't annoyed because he was hurt. He was annoyed because Shadow kept getting the best of him and this battle was drawing out far too long.

"Oh help me..." Shadow whispered.

He felt fatigue creeping upon him. The only thing that seemed to be saving him from total exhaustion was his Chaos energy and pure adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He leapt from wall to wall, avoiding attacks and panicking.

He lost his footing as he hit another wall and fell to the ground.

Dark Oak raised his blade high.

A wound opened up on Shadow chest.

The fountain surged forward and Shadow stared down at the white fluff of fur, which was turning a dark red.

"Oh..." Shadow mumbled and felt sick.

Dark Oak laughed and stabbed Shadow again, not giving the dark hedgehog enough time to react.

Shadow trembled in pain but didn't utter a sound. He teleported away.

Dark Oak let his eyes come to rest on a crumpled heap in the black corner.

"Poor little rat. The exterminator always wins." He said quietly, gliding over to the hedgehog, who struggled to rise.

He felt weak from the loss of blood.

And if he lost blood, he lost Chaos energy.

The room swirled and Shadow blinked, fighting to stay on his feet, swaying with exhaustion.

The door blew apart and Knuckles, Rouge and Tails entered.

Shadow let out a moan of mixed relief and agony and he toppled to the ground, being caught just in time by the scarlet guardian.

"What the hell did he do to you?!" Knuckles shouted as he helped the midnight experiment into a comfortable sitting position.

"The blade Knuckles...watch out...for it." Shadow murmured, leaning against the echidna.

"Shads, buddy! What'd he do?"

Sonic's worried face swum in and out of Shadow's vision.

"Be careful..." he managed to gasp, and barely had time to register that Chris was there too before fainting.

Knuckles glanced at Sonic.

"What now?"

"Stay with the guy."

"Okay."

Sonic sped off towards the hulking metal nutcase and Knuckles sighed as he looked down at Shadow. His wounds looked pretty serious.

"Oh dammit...what the-?"

For the Master Emerald had begun to glow, and Shadow along with it.

Shadow lay in the watery depths. Everything was pitch-black but he could see the rippling effect that only water could make.

"Shadow..."

Shadow jumped but was too tired to move.

"Do not worry, young one. I am not here to make you fear me."

"I know..."

Somehow he knew everything was safe. A peaceful feeling stole through his powerful body.

"It is time little one, for the event to happen. I will store my power within you. It will not hurt, I promise."

He got the feeling that it was the Master Emerald speaking.

"I am not frightened. I think...I know what to do."

"Good. Then let it begin."

A soft green light swept over him.

Knuckles scuttled backwards on his hindquarters as Shadow's limp body rose slowly into the air, the Master Emerald rising with him.

A circle of light surrounded the jet-black and scarlet male and Knuckles realised he was transforming. Everyone was shielding their eyes.

Pure white bled through Shadow's fur, gradually turning him as white as new and untouched snow. His red markings stood out vividly on his body. Crystal-white wings burst out of his back, shimmering a thousand colours of the rainbow. His air shoes disappeared, only to be replaced by grey boots, with blue squares on the front and milky-grey ribbons flowing from them.

Then his body twirled round, his back arched and he curled up into a ball. He was then lifted into a vertical position.

His eyes opened.

They glittered with a million sparkles and they remained blood-red. But they seemed to be brighter than normal and they radiated more warmth and kindness than ever before.

Knuckles goggled in awe as he knew what had just taken place. One of the many prophecies had come true.

Shadow smiled, and it was a smile so wonderful and gentle that it would reduce anyone to tears. His voice carried out across the depths of space to the Blue Typhoon, where the rest of the Sonic crew gazed in shock at the image on the screen. It was softer and more melodious than before.

"I will help you friends. You will do no more harm to this universe, demon of metal."

And having said all he wanted to say, Shadow raised his healed arm.

"Angel Lance."

The bolt of terrifying proportions sailed directly into Dark Oak's abdomen.

"AAAAAGGGGHH!" Dark Oak's metallic scream carried on even as his metal shell broke apart. It was a scream of hate and fury.

Shadow only smiled as the cracks of light and electricity broke through the shuddering material.

Rouge knew that smile.

It was a smile of forgiveness.

Then Dark Oak exploded, rocking the room with its force. Shadow remained unshaken, placing glowing white spheres of protection around his friends.

"You are all not hurt?"

"N-no." Tails stammered.

Knuckles sank into an unmistakeable bow.

Shadow flushed. "No noble guardian. You do not need to do that." He hung his snowy head. "I am not better than any of you."

Knuckles knew what he was trying to say. He walked across to the angel hedgehog, putting a spiked hand on his shoulder.

"You are worth more than any Master Emerald."

Shadow's head shot up and he gazed at him, his already glittering eyes shining even more.

"Thank you Knuckles. And to all of you, for being so patient and nice to a lonely person like myself."

His wings flapped and fluttered as he adjusted his position and a single feather floated to the ground.

Sonic snatched it up.

"It's gorgeous. Did YOU know that you could turn into this?" he asked, holding up the fluffy feather.

"No Sonic, I did not." Shadow replied honestly.

"You look sooo beautiful Shadow!" Amy squealed in excitement, her voice crackling over the receiver.

"Thank you Amy Rose." Shadow mumbled, blushing furiously. "But I still have work to complete."

"Huh?" Tails and Chris looked up in confusion.

He rose above them all laughing, a soulful melody in his voice. "The rest have to be sent elsewhere too."

"You sent Dark Oak away? Where?!" Rouge cried.

Shadow smiled patiently. "Only I know where it is. It is something you would not understand. I cannot tell you."

Rouge didn't ask about it any further and with a flex of his powerful wings, he swept into the star-filled place called space. Before he went out of sight, he turned to them.

"I do not kill. I cannot. It is a crime to do so." He called, the smile on his tanned muzzle so bright and happy. "That is why I could not kill Cosmo. I am so sorry for frightening you Cosmo." His ears drooped.

"It's okay Shadow! I knew it wasn't in you." Cosmo replied with a smile of her own.

Shadow's face lit up again and he soared up into the stars.

A short time later, Shadow came back.

"Shadow's back!" Amy squeaked, pointing at the figure which was coming closer.

They all rushed outside to the angel hedgehog, who was waiting for them, his light dimming everything else.

"They are all gone." Shadow bowed his head to indicate the truth.

Sonic frowned at him. He had noticed something different about the ebony hedgehog, apart from being in an "Angel Form" or whatever it was.

"_He's happy_." Sonic realised suddenly. "_He's the happiest he's ever been_."

"You're happy now, aren't you man?" he fired at the winged ultimate life-form.

"Not completely, but yes. I am." Was the answer.

"Why?" asked Tails in befuddlement.

Chris cocked his head to one side.

"I have some wonderful friends who cared about my well-being all along." Shadow stared at his hands. "I was blind to that fact before. But no longer."

His head raised upwards.

"Thank you, dear companions. You are everything I need to help me forward to continue my existence."

Shadow smiled.

His body faded to jet-black and his wings fell apart in a cloud of feathers. His air-shoes replaced his boots. The glimmer died.

And Shadow the Hedgehog slumped to the ground, lifeless, and his wounds aggravated and serious.

"SHADOW!" The cry went up.

Well? Whaddya think? Please review as much as you can because my goal is to get 1000 reviews! YAAAAY! Say goodbye Lily!

Lily:Bye bye! waves madly


End file.
